


Fake relationship

by honey2129



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Funny, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey2129/pseuds/honey2129
Summary: Bede and Marnie pretend to be in a relationship because Bede doesn't want Gloria to know he's in love with her and Marnie needs him to her brother let her to go to a new nightclub that was going to open in a week.At first, everything was going smoothly, but the more time they spent pretending, things seem to get out more of control.Both Bede and Marnie will tell the whole story, alternating between them.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop & Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria, Beet | Bede & Mary | Marnie, Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. The beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story I'm uploading on this platform and although English is not my native language, I've worked hard to write it so that most things are understood. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Extra note: this story isn't Bede x Marnie, they will be faking the relationship and will only be friends, nothing more.  
> This story will only contain Bederia and Hopnie ships. I hope I've made that clear.

Here we were my brother, Bede, the fairy-type gym leader, and Opal, that old lady who gave up her position to him long ago. It seemed like hours and there was a great uncomfortable silence while Piers stared at Bede in a very intimidating way and Opal analyzed me every moment. The two of us just looked at each other as if wanting to flee and go far from the place where we were now.

And you may wonder ... What is all this due to?

Okay… This may sound weird to you, but Bede and I are dating. Well, no exactly, it’s a fake relationship. Don’t worry, because you will end up understanding it later.

With that said, I'll proceed to start from the beginning.

Two weeks ago…

All this madness started because of an interview we had. First they called each of us separately to ask us some questions. They seemed easy to answer and weren't too awkward, until they decided to delve much deeper into our personal lives.

“Marnie, are you having a crush at this moment?” that was the question that started this whole problem.

“Not really”.

“Are you sure? Because it would be very interesting if you told that to us”.

“Definitely no”.

  
I didn't know what they wanted to gain by asking me that, but they took a great disappointment. The truth is that I have it, but of course I wasn't going to tell them, it's my personal life and I'm not going to share it around.

* * *

Those assholes spent my precious time asking me stupid questions. I was already sick of them, I honestly wanted to send them to hell, but that would ruin my status. So I had to control myself and accept in a bad way. Oh yes, you may have realized that I too will participate in the narration of this damn story. Like Marnie, I want to tell you about it from my point of view.

“Do you have a crush, Bede?” the interviewer asked me the same fucking question.

“It’s none of your business” I answered reluctantly.

“Is that yes?”

“That is that you don’t care”.

“Okay”.

After that they told me to get out of there and they brought Gloria in and when she was over, they called Hop. Among all the questions they were asked, one of them was the same one they asked to Marnie and me. I didn't know what the hell was happen them with that question, but they were very insistent that day on that subject. Unsurprisingly, they both replied that they didn't have any at this point. Why is it that I wasn’t surprised? They, especially Gloria, don't think about those things at all. Sometimes I wonder if this was a good or bad thing. After finishing with Hop, they called her again. Well, it is nothing strange; after all, she is the champion. It’s obvious that they will be more interested in his life than in any of us.

* * *

When Gloria was called, I could hear what they were asking her. Bede, who I barely knew at that time, arrived just in time to hear the same as me.

“Who do you think could be the crush of each of your friends?”

“Well ... I can see chemistry between Marnie and Bede. However, I don't see Hop really interested in anyone”.

"WHAT? BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE SAYING?" I could see how Bede was going there in a fury. He lost his temper, which is not surprising.

I wanted whether hide or leave, but I knew I had to help him to he didn't make a fool of himself in front of all Galar. I didn't want to do it because we were friends or something like that, it was more because the situation was so embarrassing that I felt like I should go there to stop it.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? BUT WE ARE LIKE CHALK AND CHEESE!"

"That's true" I said, as I got closer to them. I knew it wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't think it hard either.

“YOU TWO MATCH TOGETHER!” it was funny to see her pouting like a baby.

“WHERE DO YOU SEE MARNIE AND ME MATCH TOGETHER, DAMN FOOL?”

Of course, I totally ruled out the idea that Bede would like Gloria. Just look at him! He even seems to hate her!

“BOTH OF YOU ARE VERY SERIOUS!”

“AND WHAT DOES THAT HAS TO DO WITH IT?? IN ORDER TO DO THAT, YOU AND HOP MATCH TOGETHER TOO!”

With so much screaming, I thought they were going to end up making me deaf. Fuck, they were shouting more than my brother's fans at his concerts, which is saying a lot. After that, Gloria was silent for a while before responding.

"You're right..." she was putting the same expression as when you understand a complex math exercise.

"OF COURSE I'M RIGHT! SO STOP TELLING THE PRESS THINGS LIKE THOSE!" Gloria's calm attitude made him even angrier. Since I knew things were going to get worse, I set out to talk to see if I could calm things down. But since they are the way they are, it didn't work.

"Guys... Stop fighting. Seriously"

"IF HE'S THE ONE WHO'S FIGHTING!" she pouted again while looking at him.

"ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS? “

"No, but you're giving me a headache. You argue more than a married couple”.

I knew I would regret having said that. But Bede's reaction made it worthwhile.

“WHY DID YOU BRING THIS COMPARISON?” He had turned red like a tomato! I know it's hard to believe, but it did.

That's when I realized that perhaps my previous assumption was wrong.

"Well, in that case, I have a very grouchy husband!

“Arceus… Will you just shut up?” he was trying to calm down so as not to make things worse, but it wouldn't last long.

"Well, Bede. If isn’t Marnie… Then who's your crush?"

"I just said a while ago that I wasn't going to talk about any of that with you.

"Is she in this room?"

"Are you listening to me?"

“Is it Gloria?”

"OF COURSE NOT! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH HER!”

It was already more than confirmed that it was her.

"Well, know that I wouldn't want to be in a love relationship with you either!" 

Maybe it's mutual. It looks like it is.

* * *

Arceus… At these time, I wished the earth would swallow me up. Or an asteroid would hit us. Or be abducted by aliens - anything to get out of that embarrassing situation! Damn it, that stupid girl drive me crazy, too much. Every now and then, she would do something that made me very angry and blushing at the same time. Especially the latest. I didn't know how to act normal anymore, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer and soon I would be discovered. I had to think a way to hide my feelings better, something that would make me go unnoticed so she wouldn't notice. But at that moment I was under pressure and it's becoming less and less clear to me what to do to avoid those situations. My level of control was definitely exceeded when Marnie said that about the married couple and Gloria played along. I know it was a joke, but I couldn't help but imagine that in the future we would be a married couple. And it all went to shit when she told me she wouldn't want to be in a relationship with me. I know she didn't say it to hurt me, rather it was because I told her first, but when it happened, she really did it. The mere thought that she hates me breaks my heart.

“Great! Better for me!”.

“Well... I think we can consider the interview over. Thank you for your contribution" They picked up everything very quickly and left. Finally. It was what they should have done in the beginning.

"Good thing they're gone. They're a pain in the ass" at least Gloria was as sick of them as I was.

"Yes. It was a waste of time".

The only thing I could thank those idiots for was that they at least deflected the very uncomfortable conversation I was having with Gloria. And evidently she pretended that nothing had happened. That's very typical of her.

“Well... We should go too”.

“By us, you mean you and Hop, right?”

She began to laugh at my response. I didn't know what she thought was so funny, but her laugh made me blush. That damn beautiful laugh she had... Shit, I was gawking at her again. I'm an idiot.

“Of course not, silly! I was talking about all of us! Let's all four of us go out for a drink!”

I had to get out of there now or I knew I would do something stupid. It seems strange that Gloria tells us to stay together, but as strange as it seems, we are now like a group. Obviously we were "together" because of her because with Hop I got along pretty badly and I barely knew Marnie. I accepted having to put up with this only because of her, so that I could be with her without ending up nervous about devoting all her attention to me.

"Okay, now I have nothing to do" finally, Marnie deigned to say a few words. I thought it was just going to be me talking to her all the time. Directing her attention to her, gave me a chance to calm down a bit.

Like the rest, I could clearly see that she was quite shy and serious. She wasn't a person you wanted to talk. When we all met, she was the least talkative. I found it funny that Gloria and Hop made such an effort to get her to talk and feel integrated, I honestly didn't even bother with it. Like I said before, I was only in this group because of Gloria, I didn't care about the other members. Although later that would change.

"What about you, Bede? What do you say?"

"I guess I won't snub it. Besides, Opal forces me to hang out with people my own age, so I have no other choice." No way was I going to tell her I was only going to accept for her, I had to pretend I despised them all.

"Great! I'm going to look for Hop and we're leaving!" She didn't even care what I said. In fact, she never does. I don't know if that reassure me or bother me. "Wait for me outside, I'll be out in a minute”.

In that moment, I didn't know what she was trying to say, but I'm sure it wasn't good. And even more so when just a little while ago she was saying that Marnie and I matching together. I expected that that wasn’t an absurd attempt for her and I were more close each other and fell in love. Unfortunately, it was.

"Okay" The truth is that his attitude, towards everything, would fucked me, because it was as if she didn't care about nothing. I had a hard time getting used to it.

"Whatever. Don't be long" I hope she won't be long because I don't feel like being with this girl at all.

* * *

We ended up going outside and there was an uncomfortable silence. And since I didn't know what to talk to him about, I had the "brilliant" idea of asking him the following:

"You like Gloria, don't you?

I don't know, at that moment I thought that being something so intimate, it would be a way to have more confidence and also be a topic that would give a lot to talk about. Don't ask me why I thought it would be a good thing, because I don't know.

“What?! Marnie, don't say nonsenses!”.

The truth is that I was not surprised by his reaction, much less his response. Bede gets angry and complains about everything, ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING. I haven't seen him in a good mood for a single day. He's a very difficult guy to put up with and it's hard to have a conversation with him without him yelling or insulting you. In spite of everything, he's not such a bad person when you know him better, but in this time, he was a real idiot.

"Don't play dumb with me; I know for sure that she is your crush”

“N-No! That’s not true!”

“Oh, come on! No need to hide it from me! It’s quite evident!”

“N-Not at all! Stop it!”

You could tell he was angry, but when I saw his whole face turn red as soon as I mentioned the subject, it was quite funny and only made me want to keep bothering him.

“Your secret has been revealed~”

“S-Shut up! Stupid!” I still remember how he was shaking with nerves and barely had his voice. That was really fun.

“What secret, if I may ask?”

And just Gloria came at the wrong time. It gets interesting from here.

“N-None!”.

Before she spoke again, she stared at us with a rather strange smile.

"Anyway, I'm getting used to it" she didn't take that smile off his face.

I could see how fear took over Bede's body just by thinking that Gloria could have heard it all.

“I-It's not what it looks like! Don't believe anything she says!”

“Bede, you don't have to feel uncomfortable about it”.

“S-Stop! S-Stop looking at me like that!”

"Aww~ You're redder than a tomato~ So cute~”.

That made him explode inside. It was even more noticeable when he was unable to pronounce a single word. From here, you will see how he stopped thinking clearly.

“Well guys, I'm off. So you can be alone ~”.

That's when I realized that she thought Bede and I were dating.

“Wait, Gloria! Don't go away! Let me make it clear to you!!”

"No need! It's already more than clear! See you tomorrow!" and she ran away, as she almost always does.

As soon as she left, Bede fell to his knees, started pulling his hair and went into Drama Queen mode. I tried in every way not to laugh. It was very difficult.

“SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!”

“What’s happen?”

“How what "what's happen"?? It isn’t evident?”

“No. That's why I ask”.

“GLORIA KNOWS I LIKE HER! AND THE WORST THING IS THAT SHE DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME AN ANSWER! THIS IS HUMILIATING! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE GALAR AND GO TO A PLACE WHERE NO ONE CAN FIND ME!”

“Hey. Calm down”.

“HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WITH WHAT JUST HAPPENED?”

Another thing he stood out for, apart from his bad mood, was his drama. The more I got to know him, the more I realized that he was someone who exaggerated his emotions a lot.

“I think Gloria doesn't know you like her”.

“... How? I don’t understand you”.

“She seems to have thought that you like me”.

“Why would she think that?”

“Because she may have only captured part of the conversation”.

“And what make you think that she only captured part of the conversation?”

“Because of the way she looked at us and when she said she was leaving so we could be alone”.

“Okay... Your theory makes a lot of sense. But what if it doesn't?”

“Look, Gloria is not that sharp on these things, believe me. She wouldn't be able to notice it even if it was playing into the hands of her”.

“I hope you’re right and she's as stupid as she looks”.

* * *

And right at that moment, that was when my light bulb went on. Here is where all this shit started.

“Marnie. I need to ask you a favor”.

“What kind of favor?” She looked at me very strangely. It was quite normal, I don't usually ask for favors from people and even less so from those who were not trustworthy. But you have to understand me! I was desperate!

"Go out with me" I still didn't believe what I was doing.

At that moment, I began to regret what I said when I saw her laughing so loudly. And she had reason, this really was something stupid.

"You're kidding me, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this would be the end of the first chapter. In the chapter upload I will be a bit slow because I have to write everything first in Spanish and then translate it into English, adding also that I have homework to do from the university. Still, if you like it very much, I will try to make an effort to update faster. 
> 
> I have never written here before and when I read Bederia's wonderful stories, I felt the need to contribute mine as well.


	2. Hard to convince

“You're not serious?”

“It would not be real. We would only pretend it so that Gloria thinks we are going out and thus she would totally dismiss the idea that I like her.”

“Why don't you just tell her?”

“BECAUSE NOT!” I tried to calm down a bit so I wouldn't lose my temper again. "Seriously, I don't usually ask for help, but in this case I need it urgently."

“I still think it's stupid.”

“So do I, but it's the best I can think of.”

“And what do I get in return?”

And of course she couldn't do it for free. Otherwise it wouldn't be Marnie.

“Whatever you want. If you need money, I have, I can give you a lot.”

“I don't want money. Although... There is something you could help me with.”

I was so determined to find a way for Gloria to believe that I liked someone else and not her, that I was capable of doing anything to achieve my goal. Well... Almost anything. I don't know if you understand what I mean.

“Great! You just tell me and I'll do it.”

“It's much more complicated than giving me money.”

"I don't care, just tell me." I was getting quite impatient.“I need you to convince my brother to let me go to a nightclub that is going to open in a week.”

“Okay. Seems easy.”

Here I was like "ah well, it could have been much worse!” I had no idea what I was getting into.

“It is not. My brother is... Very peculiar.”

“I can handle it, I can handle everything.”

“I'm not so sure.”

“I do.”

I am like that. The great Bede can handle everything, nothing is impossible and nothing is too difficult for me. Except for winning Gloria's heart, that's where I give up. Not even losing so many times against her has made me think that winning is something impossible or that I won't be able to do it someday. However, getting her to notice me is another matter. I assumed that was the only thing that was complicated, and that having to talk to Marnie's brother wasn't going to be as horrible as she said.

“Do you know who my brother is?”

“No. But I doubt it's worse than my secret being revealed.”

“You definitely don't know who he is.”

No, I didn't know who he was at all, but my great security and confidence in myself, made me continue believing that I would be able to do it.

“I don't need to know who he is to tell you that I will be perfectly able to convince him.”

“It's okay. If you're so sure about it, go ahead.”

“Then take me to him.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now.”

* * *

Bede didn't know who he was going to dealing with. My brother is very overprotective of me, especially when it comes to boys. That was the main reason he wouldn't let me go to that nightclub. He gets very angry when he sees a boy flirting with me, and there have even been times when he has threatened them and even fought with those who were very insistent. Not that I would want anything to do with them, but it bothers me a little that he always acts on my behalf, I can handle myself perfectly well. Luckily he lets me be friends with Hop, because he knows him and has seen that he is a good guy, but he doesn't let me get close to anyone else or let them get close to me (he even got angry with Raihan one day just for having a conversation with me). And well, I hadn't even told him about Bede at that time, he didn't know about his existence, I didn't consider doing so because he was someone irrelevant to me. I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to tell Bede that try to convince him. But I didn't want to tell Hop because I wouldn't want my brother take it out on him or hate him, and I was also embarrassed to ask him for that favor.

I had no choice but to take Bede to Spikemuth to go and talk to him. It was not at all expected to be a place away from everything. He looked down at the shutter which, as always, was half open, as if he was already getting an idea of what kind of place it was. The further he went into it, the more his reaction changed. I don't remember very well if the expression he gave was one of surprise, fear or disgust. Maybe all at once. The little prince was not used to this atmosphere.

“No shit! You live here?!”“Yes. Is there a problem?”

"This place looks very unhygienic! If I had known, I would have brought a mask and disinfectant gel!" Without exaggerating I will say that he even covered his nose with his arm.

“Not at all, it passes all health checks.”

"Really?"

“Yeah”

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." It was obvious that I was kidding him. The look of disbelief on his face made me almost laugh. Almost.

“Whatever. Let's do this quick to get the fuck out of here.”

“I thought you might want to get used to this place.”

“Not at all. Please take me to your brother now.”

“Okay.”

We started to move and along the way, as expected, the members of Team Yell started to look at him weird. It was totally normal, as Bede was totally out of tune in our town. He was like an intruder to them, someone who didn't belong to their territory and who had to get out of there. In a way, they looked a lot like my brother.

“I'm sure if you weren't here, they would have tried to rob me or something.”

“Probably.”

“Are you serious?”

"Totally." From my tone of voice, it was more than clear that I was messing with him.

“Marnie, I'm not in the mood for fucking jokes. I'm serious.”

“True, I had forgotten how bitter you were.”

“In a place like this you will tell me if I have no reason to be tense and uncomfortable.”

"How the high society looks!"

“I liked you better when you were less talkative.”

"We already arrived." I honestly went past answering him because I'm not the kind of person who likes conflict. It was pretty clear that to him liked it and that's why I wasn't going to play along.

“Okay and... Where is he? Because I don't see anyone.”

“It’s strange, he should be here. Today he wasn't planning to go anywhere, maybe he had a last minute problem. We'll have to wait.”

“No way! I didn't come here to waste my time! What's your brother's name?” 

“Piers. Why?”

“I'm going to look for him!”

"No Bede! Wai- Shit.” And there he was, all ready to look for it, entering as if nothing at my brother's favorite place, where only the people from his town or the aspirants who were doing the gym challenge could go. Bede was none of them.

“PIEERS! PIEERS! IF YOU ARE THERE, GET OUT AT ONCE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!”

The first thing I thought when I contemplated that scene was, "Isn't Ms Opal supposed to be educating him to stop being so rude? Because it's not working for him at all." I still remember that embarrassing moment as if it were yesterday.

"Marnie! Are you sure that's his name? You didn't fool me, did you?"

"No Bede, that's his real name." I started taking the phone out in case things got bad and I had to call the police. My brother can be very dangerous sometimes and the behavior Bede was having been exactly the best.

“DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK DID HE GO? WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE SUCH BAD LUCK?” Yeah guys, he began to dramatize again. Unfortunately, this would not be the last time he would do so.

Just as Bede was complaining, as usual, I saw my brother approach him from behind. When he does that it's a bad sign, because it means he wants to intimidate and scare the person he's doing it to. I hid just in case.

"What do you want, you little shit?" When I heard my brother talking to him from behind, he turned slowly and when Bede saw him so close looking at him with a threatening expression, he jumped up and gave a shout that was louder than normal. "I doubt Ms Opal taught you those manners!" Rarely does he raise his voice so high, but Bede definitely made him lose his temper. And that wasn't good.

“S-Sorry… I-I just got a little stressed, I didn't want to bother you...”

“Well, you have. How do you know my sister? And you better be honest.”

“W-Well, she's in our group, in other words, with me, Gloria and Hop.” Bede was super scared the fuck out of him and even though at the time the situation wasn't funny to me, now every time I think about it, it makes me laugh. It's satisfactory to see this kind of self-confident, self-reliant, big-headed people shaking with fear and lowering themselves to someone else.

"Ah yes? Because my sister has never spoken to me about you” He was frowning more and more. Okay, I was largely to blame for not telling my brother about Bede, but as I said before, I didn't think it was important to mention him. I didn't think this nonsense would cause so much trouble.

* * *

Arceus, every time I remember this it makes my hair stand on end. The bad time I had because that bitch didn't tell her brother about me. I still wonder today why she didn't. I am an elite gym leader; I should be on everyone's lips at all times.

"I-I don't understand why she hasn't..."

“I don't know, you tell me.”

"Hey look, I don't want troubles." After a while, I got over the initial shock and was able to keep my composure. Although I still had a bad feeling about him. In fact, I still have a bad feeling about him currently. "I just want to talk to you about something and I'm going. And I swear I'm not going to come back to this shithole- I mean, to this place anymore." Well, later on you will see that this is not completely true...

“It's okay. Abbreviate. You have three minutes and if in those three minutes you don't get the hell out of here, there will be consequences.”

"Okay..." I still remember swallowing saliva with difficulty and finding it hard to speak. This guy is serious about what he says; I have more than proven it. But that's not the case now. "You see... They're opening a new nightclub and I wanted to ask your permission to take your sister there so she'd know what it was-" I was going to keep talking, but her brother interrupted me.

“No!”

“Please, it would only be one night and I would be all the time with he-“

"NO WAY! DO YOU WANT TO GO THERE YOU AND MY SISTER ALONE? WHY DO YOU WANT TO TAKE MY SISTER THERE?"

"I-It's not for me, it's more for her, that she's looking forward to going. I would only go to protect her because it is obvious that you don't want her to go alone.”

Apparently I chose my words well because he calmed down a bit.

"And why the hell would you bother going with her to spend a whole night in a place you don't want?"

"Because... I'm her boyfriend." Friend. Why couldn't I have just said friend? I still regret having said that. We were supposed to let just Hop and Gloria know about us. Because of my fucking nerves, I ended up telling him too. "That's what boyfriends do, right? Protecting their couple." If I hadn't fucked up enough, I decided to fuck up a little more.

* * *

He definitely ruined everything with that. I understand he was nervous and all that, but he should have used his head more. If it wasn't for his recklessness, neither Piers nor Opal would have known about this and now we wouldn't have to be in Ballonea having a ‘nice’ shitty meeting for each family member to meet the other's partner. But anyway, I'm not going to deviate from the story, I'll let Bede continue to narrate.

* * *

After telling him that, Piers was silent for a while, as if analyzing me and trying to assume what I told him.

“HOW?”

"T-That I am her boyfriend... Please don't be angry again." I raised my hands in defense mode in case she dared to hit me. Although he would be fucked if hitting a minor. Maybe that's why he didn't and instead preferred to take several deep breaths before speaking again.

“I find that hard to believe. It is impossible that Marnie has chosen you to be her boyfriend.”

"It seems like a lie, but it is totally true. She's super in love with me."

"I doubt it."

"I know it's hard to take in, but it's true." What's the first thing Bede does when he tells a lie? Tell the truth? Nah, he just keeps lying until he believes it himself.

"I didn't expect my sister to want a couple, but since she had one without telling me, I thought she would have better tastes.”

"EXCUSE ME? IT'S YOUR SISTER WHO SHOULD FEEL LUCKY THAT I'M DATING HER!"

I fucked up badly. I could see it perfectly when he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt with force and approached me with a much scarier look than the one he showed at the beginning.

"Are you insinuating that my sister is ugly, eh, dickhead?"

"No no, not at all, your sister is very beautiful, there's nothing ugly about her! I'm sorry I said that, I don't know why I said it." As I was very nervous, I started talking very fast and saying a lot of random things.

"Beautiful in the normal sense or beautiful in the sense that you have obscene thoughts about her?"

"Beautiful in the normal sense, of course!"

"Okay..." He finally let go of my beautiful and expensive shirt that I had to fix later. "You can go to that nightclub, but on three conditions: the first is that you stay with her all night, without losing sight of her for a second."

"Do I have to go to the bathroom with her too?"

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

"Okay, okay. I was just asking..."

"The second is that you don't try anything weird with her. And the third is that after that shitty night, you'll break up with her. Did you understand?"

"Are you sure that breaking with her will be the best thing? It would hurt her quite a bit and I wouldn't like to see her suffer..." Obviously I would have no problem breaking up this ‘relationship’ with her after that night. After a week of faking our relationship, Gloria would already believe that we had really loved each other and would totally dismiss the idea that I had ever had feelings for her. But this was called acting, which I'm very good at, by the way.

"Yes, I'm very sure. I'd rather see her suffer for a few days from a breakup than see her suffer even more from being your girlfriend."

I'm still wondering what he meant by that. I'm not such a bad person, dammit. Do I give that bad impression?

"I understand... It's okay. Done."

“If you don't fulfil any of these three conditions, you and I are going to have a lot of problems. So you better fulfil them to the letter.”

"I agree. I'll keep them, I promise."

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I regret it."

"Don't tell me twice."

Well, the truth is that it could have been much worse. He could have ended up with broken legs or any other permanent injury, but he was "more tolerant" than I expected. I definitely have a gift for winning people over.

I ran out of there to go to Marnie and tell her everything that happened. Of course, not without first I got out of that horrible place. I grabbed her arm and rushed her to the exit without saying a word. This way the thing was more mysterious.

"Well... How was it? You're still alive, so it couldn't go that badly."

"Why didn't you tell me your brother was that guy?"

"You didn't let me tell you! You went running to find him! Wait... Did you even know him before?"

"Not exactly, just by sight because of that time he came with Gloria and Hop to my gym when some idiots started dynamaximizing Pokémon foolishly. I didn't even know his name."

"And you still remember him from that?"

"How could I forget him? It's hard not to remember him with that appearance!”

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that. But back to the main subject... How did it go?"

"Quite well, actually."

"Really? From where I was standing it looked like it was going badly."

"Well, no. I told you I could handle it! I couldn't avoid making my countenance of sufficiency reappear.”

“Enough, don't overdo it either. Let's get to the point. Then can I go to that nightclub?”

"Clearly."

“OMG! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!” She jumped for joy right there; she looked like a little girl, which didn't suit her appearance nor her nature. “THANK YOU!”

"You're welcome."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Easy. I told him I was your boyfriend."

"...... WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY WHAT?" The euphoria she had seconds before dissipated to give way to an expression of surprise mixed with anger.

"He made me nervous, okay? I didn't really know what to say at that moment!

"Arceus... You're an idiot." He slapped his forehead.

"Well, what matters is that he lets you go, right? That's what you wanted."

"It's not just about that anymore, it goes much further. I doubt that my brother has accepted you at all. And most likely I'll get a good scolding for this now. Thanks Bede, thanks."

"Hey! I did my best! Besides, you're right that he hasn't accepted me at all. In fact, he wants me to break up with you after that night."

"You know what? I'd rather be the one to break up with you."

"What? Why?"

"Because if I break up with you, my brother will think that I was the one who decided to break up because you stopped liking me and then it will be more normal for him to see that I am not suffering at all".

"But that would show me up in a bad place!"

"What the fuck does that matter? The important thing is that it’s credible!"

And suddenly, we both got a message from the group we had with Hop and Gloria. ‘The PokeCool’ called us. What a fucking shitty name. It's pretty intuitive that it was Gloria who made it up and created that group by getting us all involved. Although Hop could have made it up too, they are both equally retarded.

“ _Hey guys!_ _Would you like to meet up tomorrow afternoon at Wyndon for a drink? (◕ᴗ◕✿)”_

“ _I think that I can, tomorrow I have the day off. I'll confirm it later just in case xd_ ”

"We should answer that too, shouldn't we?"

“Yeah.”

“ _I don't know yet. I'd have to check my schedule._ ”

“ _X2_ ”

“ _I hope you can, especially you two, Bede and Marnie 7u7_ ”

“ _You’re so stupid._ ”

“ _7uuuuu7_ ”

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I don't know why Gloria liked the idea of us being together so much. It's with her that I really want to be! Why does she prefer to see me with other people instead of with her? Because she doesn't even like me, that's the answer. And that hurts me. It hurts me a lot. It hurts me that she is not able to see in me what I see in her.

"Will you can? I've said that to make myself selfless, but I think I will be able to go."

"I don't know yet. If my brother gets really angry and punishes me for your shit, chances are I cannot. I'll let you know."

"Okay, but give me a heads-up with time. I don't want to go alone with them and have to endure a whole interrogation of questions that I won't know how to answer about our 'relationship'."

"Yes, don't drive you crazy, I'll tell you. Anyway, I think I should go home now before my brother starts thinking we're making out or something and gets even more pissed off. "

“Okay, bye”

“Bye”

And she went back through the shutter next to her to return to that horror movie place. If you ask me, I'd never admit that I really like hanging out with Gloria. It didn't matter where we went or what for; I just wanted to see her with that beautiful face and that beautiful smile that made me feel a thousand emotions inside. And in this case it wasn't going to be different. The only problem is that now her only intention to meet me was to ask me about the stupid engagement I have with Marnie. And honestly, this time I didn't want to go for that reason, but my desire to see Gloria outweighed my little desire to have a bad time. Later on you will see that almost all the meetings are for the same thing.

“ _Bedeeeeeeee (~‾▿‾)~_ ” Yes, that madwoman spoke to me privately. Every time she does that, it makes me very nervous. My mind goes blank and I find it hard to think what to say to her.

“ _What?_ ” I had to take a few deep breaths before I wrote such an insignificant text.

“ _Have you checked your schedule yet?_ ”

“ _How can I still check my schedule if you just wrote to me?_ ”

“ _I don't know, I thought you'd already checked it. How much time do you need to do it?_ ”

“ _Arceus… You’re unbearable._ ”

“ _But that's the way you love me ( ˘ ³˘)♥_ ”

As soon as I read that I thought: "Shit... I'm about to throw my mobile phone on the floor, going home, going up to my room and hiding under the sheets for the rest of the day or maybe the rest of my life". I hate and love it when she does that, it causes me contradictory feelings.

“ _Is that all?_ ” I changed the subject quickly because I felt that it was going to explode. I even had trouble writing that message. My hands were shaking.

“ _Sorry if I'm too annoying, but I want you to tell me in detail what happened after I left. Although if you want to tell me here instead of waiting for tomorrow, I have no problem (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)_ ”

“ _Better tomorrow if we can go. So we can tell you more about it together._ ”

“ _Are you going to leave me with the curiosity? ಥ_ಥ_ “

“ _Yep_ ”

“ _You’re so cruel!_

 _And I'm sure Marnie won't want to tell me anything either, right?_ ”

“ _You’re right._ ”

“ _FUUUUUCK!_ _WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?_ _IT'S KILLING MY CURIOSITY_ ”

“ _Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow if we go, if not, you'll know it when we meet some other day._ ”

“ _No way in hell! Tomorrow you must come yes or yes or I will come to your houses and force you!_ ”

“ _You're so silly. Seriously._ ”

“ _SHUT UP! (〒﹏〒)_

 _If you were in my situation, you would understand!_ ”

“ _How exaggerated you are._ ”

“ _Two of my best friends get engaged and you tell me I'm exaggerating?_ ”

“ _We didn’t tell you at any time that we are engaged_ ”

“ _But you are, aren't you?_ ”

“ _Goodbye Gloria._ ” I stopped answering her to avoid she racks my head.

“ _I HATE YOU! ರ╭╮ರ_ ”

“ _And I lov-_ “ I realized just in time what I had put in and corrected it instantly. I got so red and so nervous that it cost me my life to write the message. But I did it.

“ _I hate you too._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I tried to write this chapter as best as I could, I hope that everything is understood and of course I hope you enjoyed it uwu
> 
> I started writing the next one, and I hope to have it ready soon because it will be full of emotions and moments with the ships! 
> 
> (If the university and my emotional crises don't fuck me up too much, I could have it by next week xD)


End file.
